Let It Be Me
by lizzybennettdarcy
Summary: "The horrible arpeggio of his heartache filled the building and echoed back to them. Felicity wrapped herself around his shaking body and prayed that she could hold him together. The pieces of his heart were splintering within him, leaving only a dark, oozing abyss." Post-2x20 story inspired by Ray Lamontagne's "Let It Be Me".
1. Chapter 1

**I truly do have a horrible habit of writing Arrow stories instead of studying for final exams. Well this was originally going to be the next piece in the 'Stay the night' series but I decided I'd like to play with this one a little bit more. I have no idea how long it will be, and I haven't written anymore yet, but it will be more than a one-shot. This is inspired by the ever-brilliant Ray Lamontagne and his song "Let it be me". I've been playing with the idea of using this song for an Olicity story (I've already used it for Puckleberry) for awhile and now I have a legitimate reason to. I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you're interested in reading more.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_There comes a time, a time in everyones life_

__She couldn't tell you how they got here, to this juncture. It had been a normal day, or at least normal by their standards.

And now everything was broken. Every_one_ was broken.

_Where nothing seems to go your way_

Being orphaned at 19 and 27 was no easier than being orphaned at 8 or 12. At the end of the day, all family drama aside, both Thea's and Oliver's father and mother were dead. Now all they had was each other. Which would work a little better if Oliver hadn't disappeared the morning after his mother's murder.

Felicity wasn't stupid, nor was she naïve. She had known he would run. He had done so when the Glades fell and he felt the weight of those 503 deaths crushing him.

She would bet her non-existent salary that the death of his mother weighed even more heavily on him.

_Where nothing seems to turn out right_

And so he had run. He had left Thea in the care of Walter and had disappeared into the darkness that surrounded him.

It was the darkness inside of him that really worried her though. She wasn't nosey by nature, but it had been impossible to miss Sara's words before she'd walked out of their lives. And in many ways she had been right. It wasn't Felicity's place to judge whether or not Sara was good for Oliver. But she did agree that Oliver had found hope, that he still had light within him. The lighthearted boychild who'd sailed away on the Gambit had never returned and he never would. Oliver had seen great evil and been through too much to ever be that person again. But there was light in him. His ability to love the people around him so fiercely only proved that.

But then Slade Wilson had murdered his mother in front of Thea and Oliver.

_There may come a time, you just can't seem to find your place_

The man she had pulled away from Moira Queen's body had been devoid of all light. He had been hollow, empty, a shell of the man Felicity believed in.

And now he was gone.

He was gone and they didn't have the luxury of allowing him to hide away for five months this time. Slade was still alive and evil and he would strike against Oliver's loved ones. It didn't matter if Oliver was in Aruba or on Lian Yu or hiding away in Central City. Slade would pick off Team Arrow and Walter and Laurel and Quentin one by one to draw him back and destroy him.

_For every door you open, seems like you get two slammed in your face_

Except that Felicity didn't really believe Oliver was hiding away from his pain. Oliver was heartbroken and absolutely destroyed. But he wouldn't leave Thea behind just to find solace against the pain.

No, Felicity believed wholeheartedly that Oliver was preparing to hand himself over to Slade. To draw him away and to admit defeat.

Why he believed Slade would allow that was beyond Felicity. Oliver had offered himself up in his mother's place and Slade had refused then. And besides a few physical bruises and the theft of QC, Slade had barely begun.

But that didn't mean that a devastated Oliver might not get himself killed anyways. He was reckless and impulsive when he was hurt and _hurt _couldn't even begin to describe the way he was feeling.

_That's when you need someone, someone that you can call._

* * *

It took Amanda Waller three days and seventeen hours to find Oliver. He was in an abandoned military bunker just outside of Starling City.

Team Arrow was in shambles. Sara was in the wind and all signs pointed to her not returning anytime soon. Moira's death had been blasted over every news station around the world, so there was no way that she was unaware. She just didn't care enough to come home. Although, Felicity wondered if Starling had ever really felt like home to the blond assassin.

Roy was still unconscious and despite her misgivings, she knew that he would remain that way for now.

After a particularly horrible argument with Dig, Felicity found herself driving towards Oliver's location. Dig was incredibly displeased but Thea needed protecting more than she did. And Oliver needed her.

_And when all your faith is gone_

She pulled up to the creepy building and bit her lip. The site was gloomy and looked like the setting of a really awful horror movie. She took a deep breath, pulled back her shoulders and got out of the car. Her flats clacked loudly against the pavement but stealth had never really been her thing.

And Oliver had to have known she'd find him.

She pulled on a large door and it slowly slid away from the entrance. The front room was dark and she took a moment to allow her eyes to acclimate. She blinked a few times and moved into the abandoned building. The clicking of her shoes against the concrete echoed throughout the building and set her teeth on edge. She moved from one room to another and then another after that. The building was cold. She shoved her hands inside her jacket pocket as she turned one last corner.

_Feels like you can't go on_

He sat in the darkness against the far wall. His legs were pulled up in front of him and his arms rested against his knees. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved slowly towards him. Neither of them said a word as she leaned against the wall and slid to sit down beside him. She dropped the duffel bag onto the ground beside her and tilted her chin so that she could really look at him. His face was still turned towards the door she'd come through. The cut on his forehead had gone untreated and looked infected. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt and she felt a flare of annoyance. She turned away from him and reached into the bag beside her. She pulled out a warm jacket and draped it over his arms.

_Let it be me_

He didn't respond for several moments. She let her head fall back against the wall with a dull thunk as she waited him out. A long sigh escaped his lips before he slowly pulled the jacket on, his eyes never leaving the doorway.

Tension was corded through his body and Felicity shuffled closer to him. She reached out and tangled her fingers with his. After another moment she rested her head against his arm. The tension slowly ebbed from his body as they sat there in comforting silence.

_Let it be me_

"How's Thea?" His hoarse voice startled her and she realised that they'd been silent for a very long time.

Felicity squeezed his hand. "She's staying with Walter. John is with them both right now." She wiggled her toes to stave off pins and needles. "Detective Lance is staying with Laurel and I've set Roy's IV on a timer. His bag only needs replacing every other day."

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. She tilted her head against his arm and watched as he struggled to speak. He cleared his throat twice and she ran her thumb over his hand. "And the funeral?"

Felicity's gaze dropped as she felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "It was lovely. Big turnout. I," she cleared her throat. "I sat with Thea and Walter. She, um, she asked me to find you. She wasn't angry with you for not being there. She understood."

_Let it be me_

She felt rather than saw Oliver nod stiffly.

"I told her I'd bring you home, Oliver." His whole body tensed and she gripped his hand more tightly. "And I intend on keeping that promise."

_Let it be me_

She chanced a peek up at him and almost wished that she hadn't. His jaw was tight and tears were trickling slowly down his cheeks and catching in his stubble. She wasn't sure that she'd ever really seen him cry before. She would do just about anything to stop him from ever needing to cry ever again.

"I know you probably have some grand sacrifice planned, but it won't work." She whispered as her eyes followed the tears that dripped from his quivering chin. "He won't make it that easy on you. We both know that. I know you want this to be over and I know you wish that your death would be enough. But it won't be."

_You reach out for something and they slap your hand_

"It's not _fair!_" He bit out quietly. Felicity twisted her body and watched as her free hand reached out and wiped at the tears on his cheek. She rose to her knees and cupped his cheek until he looked at her. She held back a gasp as his burning grey eyes met hers.

"I know it isn't, Oliver. I wish I could make this better, I wish I could take all of your pain away. But I can't." She paused as tears clogged her throat. "Slade won't stop. We need to fight. You need to fight. Your mother died for you, Oliver. And I need you to see that sacrifice for what it was. Not another death on your conscience, or another reason to hate yourself. But as the truly beautiful act of a mother. I need you to harness that and fight. I need you to beat Slade and make her death mean something even greater."

Oliver closed his eyes. "I don't want to."

_And when all your faith is gone_

And then he wept.

Felicity moved to kneel between his legs and his face molded into the crook of her neck. His hands clutched blindly for purchase against her back. The horrible arpeggio of his heartache filled the building and echoed back to them. Felicity wrapped herself around his shaking body and prayed that she could hold him together. The pieces of his heart were splintering within him, leaving only a dark, oozing abyss. Felicity dragged a hand from his head over his shoulder and pressed it against his chest. Her touch was a promise, an oath, a covenant that he would find the light again. Until that moment her light, her hope, would guide them. She would carry him through the darkness until he found his feet again.

_It feels like you can't go on_

_Let it be me_

His hand curled around her own and pressed it more firmly against the place where his heart had once laid. His touch was a promise, an oath, a covenant that he would trust her to save him, to be his hero.

She pressed her lips against his temple. She raised her chin and straightened her shoulders, allowing his burdens to rest upon them.

_Let it be me_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought? Seriously though, those icky Sara/Oliver bed scenes aside, how great was last night's episode?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two story updates in one night, I'm on a roll! Unlike the other, I _do _plan on adding to this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Felicity's eyes blinked open slowly. The morning light had filtered into the room through the cracks in the boarded windows. She licked her dry lips and wondered what time it was. Though she supposed it didn't really matter as neither one of them technically had a job anymore.

She doesn't remember falling asleep. She only remembered the feeling of Oliver Queen breaking to pieces in her arms. She only remembered the strangled gasps and agonizing sobs that tore him in half and echoed into eternity.

If she concentrated hard enough she could vaguely remember when her whimpered name on his lips was replaced by even breathing. She could remember when his body relaxed against hers even as his arms pulled her more tightly against him.

_Let it be me_

They were still in the same position they'd spent so many hours in. She was snuggled between his legs, surrounded by his arms, her head against his chest and his lips against her hair. The skin of her neck was sticky with dried tears but she wouldn't move for all of the showers in the world.

Because she was safe in Oliver's arms. And he was safe in hers. He had yet to wake up and she would not wake him before absolutely necessary, because the world that awaited him was ugly and cruel. His reality had somehow grown worse over the last week and she hoped he would sleep until he couldn't anymore.

She relaxed in his hold and closed her eyes. She had promised last night to carry him. And she would keep that promise.

She would always remember his words to her the night that the Count died. The night that Oliver had killed a man to save her life.

_There was no choice to make._

Ditto.

_Let it be me_

She would always do what it took to bring him back from the brink. Whether it was saving him from the latest Big Bad or more likely, from himself, she'd do it. She'd do it every damn time. Because when it came to Oliver, there really was no other choice.

Somewhere along the way the man within whose arms she currently rested, had become her life. She could count the hours that she spent away from him each day on one hand. She was the guide upon whom he leaned within the halls of QC. She was the voice in his ear, guiding him to the next bad guy and reminding him to make safe choices. Felicity was the voice in his head when he was about to make a morally questionable choice. She was the fight that awaited him whenever he needed a good kick in the ass.

She had heard Sara's words the night of Moira's death. And she had felt the woman's gaze on her as she had said them. Felicity was Oliver's light. Sara knew that and so did Felicity.

_Let it be me_

And she lived for it. She lived for him. She lived for every facet of Oliver Queen. Oliver Queen, CEO. Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. Oliver Queen, beloved friend, brother and son. _Son_.

It was so difficult to separate the woman who had coldly threatened Felicity from the woman who bravely died for her children. Moira Queen had willingly given her life just months after threatening to exploit Felicity's feelings for her son.

And Felicity was done denying the fact that there _were _feelings.

She may be Oliver Queen's light. But somewhere along the way he had become _hers._

He was broody and damaged. The physical marks that marred his beautiful skin were only a small fraction of the scars that he carried around with him. His temper was quick and volatile. He was unreasonable and quick to make bad decisions. He rarely apologized and he acted without thinking too often. He pushed away those who loved him the most. He had _terrible_ taste in women.

But he also smiled the very first time they met. It was a real smile, a _real _one, as she went on and on about his father's death. He laughed the next time they met and the sound seemed as foreign to him as it had to her. He always treated her with respect, like an equal. Sometimes he treated her like she belonged leagues above himself and everyone around them. He was a hero to a city that didn't want him, but desperately needed him. He loved his family and his friends like a lovesick fool. And when he _did _apologize, he did it better than anyone else Felicity had ever known.

Oliver Queen was a good man. He was a _great _man.

And she loved him.

_If it's a friend you need_

So she would do whatever it took to get him through this. She had made a promise and Felicity Smoak keeps her promises.

_Let it be me_

There was no movement or change in breathing to indicate that he had woken up, but she knew it nonetheless. She knew it the way that she knew everything else about him. At some point she and Oliver had become a part of each other. She knew without asking that he needed time to adjust to this new world, knew that he needed her to remain still, in his arms.

Neither of them moved for what might have been minutes or hours. Finally he sighed heavily.

"Thank God, I really have to pee." She groaned, because of _course _that's what she would say. She felt rather than heard the chuckle of amusement trapped in his chest. "Sorry."

She felt his lips against her hair before he dropped his arms from where they caged her against his chest. He cleared his throat. "The bathroom's at the end of the hall."

She scrambled clumsily to her feet and turned to see where he was pointing. She hesitated and looked down at him. "Promise you'll be here when I get back?"

His head fell back against the wall with a thud but his grey eyes never left hers. "I need you." He told her quietly. "I can't-" He blew out a long breath as his eyes filled. "I can't do this without you."

Felicity smiled sadly and bent to drop a kiss to his hair. "I promise that you won't have to."

_Let it be me_

* * *

Felicity glanced over at the man beside her. Oliver Queen looked totally ridiculous hunched over in the passenger seat of her Mini Cooper. Granted she was sure that both of them preferred him there over bleeding out in her backseat.

"I'm sorry, I should have borrowed Dig's car. I wasn't thinking about-"

Oliver shook his head. "It's fine. Please don't apologize. Not for something like this."

His tone was weary and Felicity struggled. She had always loved too much, too fiercely. She understood him, she _loved _him and seeing him like this was comparable to physical torture. She would take 100 bomb collars and another visit with the Count if it meant he didn't have to feel the way that he did.

But this was real life. And there were no magical lamps or T.A.R.D.I.S to help her fix this.

_And when all your faith is gone_

_Feels like you can't go on_

Felicity tightened her left hand on the steering wheel and reached for his hand with her right. She almost missed the sigh of relief as Oliver tangled his fingers through hers. Her chest loosened just a fraction as her sigh echoed his.

They drove in comfortable silence back into the city and then out towards Queen Manor. Thea and Walter had moved back into the mansion just the night before as the media had finally found another story to follow. Felicity nodded to the guards at the gate as she pulled up towards the large house. Oliver's grip tightened almost painfully as the Queen home came into view. She stopped the car in front of the door and turned off the engine.

"I-" Oliver shook his head.

_There may come a time, you just can't seem to find your place_

"Thea's inside." Felicity told him. She knew that he didn't want to be here. The mansion hadn't really been his home since he'd come back from the island. It was his mother's home and she knew that he was worried about the ghosts that would bombard him when he entered.

He nodded stiffly.

"We can sit here for a while, if you'd like." She offered.

He was silent as he stared up at the mansion. Her eyes moved over the hard line of his rigid jaw.

"Why don't we go for a walk instead?" She suggested, withdrawing her hand from his and moving from the car. She closed the door and walked around to his side as he slowly climbed out. His eyes moved to hers and he nodded.

He walked away from the house and down a path that led towards the rolling hills of the estate. She moved to walk alongside him and he immediately wrapped his hand around hers. They didn't speak as they wandered the property but she noticed a smile on his lips more than once as fond memories resurfaced. It was hours later when they found themselves once again in front of the house.

"Thank you." He told her quietly, reaching out to brush a sun kissed curl from her cheek.

"Always." She assured him. His fingers squeezed hers as they turned and slowly walked into the house.

_Let it be me_

* * *

**Thoughts? Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. And as always I suggest you check out Ray Lamontagne's music...because swoon, seriously. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this isn't my favorite chapter. Perhaps because it lacks something that the other two had I think. But it is a necessary chapter in that it creates backstory and transitions from only Oliver and Felicity to their surroundings. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Felicity and Oliver stepped through the front door and paused just over the threshold. Oliver was bombarded with memories from the past as Felicity anchored him to the present.

The sound of quick, angry footsteps was the only notice they had before Oliver was pushing Felicity sideways and Thea Queen's fists rained fury down upon him.

"Where the hell have you _been_?" She screeched tearfully, fists landing on every inch of him. "I was so _worried_. I just- just. _Ollie!" _She wailed his name brokenly before falling against his chest.

Felicity gritted her teeth against the tears that threatened as she watched Oliver wrap his arms around his little sister. She held his gaze as he fought the impulse to run.

"Breathe." She mouthed soundlessly, taking a deep breath of her own. He mimicked her actions and the two of them breathed in tandem until his panic had subsided. He finally dropped her gaze and pressed his cheek against Thea's hair.

"I'm sorry, Speedy. I'm so sorry." He mumbled against her dark tresses. "I'm here now."

"Thank you, Felicity." Walter greeted her softly, having followed Thea from the living room. He smiled sadly at her before stepping forwards and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Thank you for bringing him home."

Felicity leaned into his side and nodded. The two of them stood silently as the Queen siblings grieved together for the first time.

"I'm so mad at you." Thea growled into Oliver's chest.

Oliver sighed and closed his eyes, pulling her more firmly against him. "I know, Speedy. I know."

* * *

Felicity padded through the silent mansion and wondered if anyone had ever wandered the halls barefoot before.

It had been a long day.

Felicity stepped through the door into the kitchen and paused when she realised she was not alone. Thea Queen sat on a high stool against the counter, eating ice cream straight from the carton. The young Queen glanced up and waved her over before digging back into the dessert sadly. Felicity pulled herself onto the stool next to Oliver's sister and took the spoon that was handed to her.

"Mint chocolate chip is my go-to as well." She started conversationally after savouring a spoonful of minty heaven.

Thea's lips tilted half-heartedly. "Good taste. I figured there was a reason Oliver kept you around."

Felicity's mouth fell open on a laugh as the teasing words washed over her. "Most people just assume it's because I'm great in bed actually."

A giggle escaped Thea's throat before she could catch it. A hand clapped over her mouth and her eyes were wide, horrified. Tears welled quickly and began to fall. Felicity dropped her spoon and placed a hand on Thea's arm.

"I can't believe I just laughed! My mom is _dead _and I-I _laughed._" Thea choked out guiltily.

Felicity reached out and swiped at the tears falling from her eyes. "That doesn't make you a bad person, Thea. It doesn't." Felicity promised. "Death is a part of life. Sometimes it's the _worst _part of life but it's certainly not meant to be the end of those left behind. Your mother loved you. And I can promise that she wouldn't be disappointed that you managed a laugh. She'd be thrilled."

Felicity could just make out the sounds of light footsteps, those of someone used to sneaking around, approaching and stopping behind the door.

Thea nodded even as the tears continued to fall. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."

Felicity picked up her spoon and shoved another mouthful of ice cream past her lips. She nodded, swallowing quickly. "My parents are both alive, probably." She shrugged when Thea raised an eyebrow in question. "My mother is…ill. She's been living in a long-term care facility since I was very young. She doesn't recognize me, she hasn't for so long now. My father…well he might be dead. He left when I was eight, a few months after my mom was committed."

Thea wiped at the tears that were drying on her skin, leaning forward. "But then who did you live with?"

Felicity fought to keep her eyes on Thea as the faintest of creaks reached her ears. She'd never talked about any of this with him. "My brother raised me. Half-brother really. Jared. He was eleven years older than me. He took me in, he was only one year out of high school. He moved out of his dad's house and rented a one-bedroom apartment. Jare slept on a lumpy couch for three years, because 'a girl as special as you should have her own room, Liss'." Felicity swiped at the tears gathering under her eyes. "He worked full-time, taking online classes and raising me. He never missed a recital or a class meeting. He taught me everything there was to know about computers. Paid my way through MIT." Felicity paused and took another spoonful of ice cream, smiling brightly as memories washed over her.

Thea swallowed slowly. "What happened?"

"He died. I had been working at Queen Consolidated for about a year. He moved with me to Starling." Felicity cleared her throat. "He was visiting a friend in the Glades." Felicity smiled brightly. "Walking home, he stopped a girl from being raped. He died a hero."

Thea's sharp intake of breath was echoed quietly and Felicity fought not to look at the door, slightly ajar.

"That's horrible!" Thea cried.

Felicity nodded. "But it's also kind of amazing. My brother was my hero from the moment I was born. And in the end he died for someone else. His whole life was dedicated to others. From the beginning to the end." Felicity squeezed Thea's hand. "And I miss him every damn day. There are days where I'd give _anything _to see him again. But he died a hero, and it would be selfish for me to wish he hadn't. Because that girl he saved? Needed to be saved." Felicity nudged Thea. "Just like your mom died to save you. There was no choice to make. And for the truly good? There really isn't. Your mom was a hero too, Thea. She wasn't perfect. But in the end? She was a hero. And you should be proud of that."

Felicity was silent as Thea grappled with her words. She watched Thea twist her hands together for several moments before the younger woman raised her head in a smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Queen." Felicity promised with a wink.

Thea dug back into the ice cream. After a few moments of comfortable silence she glanced up at Felicity curiosity shining in her eyes. "Do people really think you and Ollie are sleeping together? Still, I mean?"

Felicity chuckled and shrugged. "Well I _am _blond. And he _was _a manwhore." Thea snorted in agreement. "I think they're sort of over it. Because none of them think he'd keep me around for so long if it was sex. So, who knows?"

Thea studied her thoughtfully. "Does that bother you?"

"It used to. I've always been smart. Like Stephen Hawking smart. So being judged on my blond hair and treated like a cliché stung. A lot." Felicity hesitated.

"But?" Thea prompted.

This was _so _not the time to be having a heart to heart about Oliver. They'd been training her for too long. And he'd been just outside the kitchen for almost twenty minutes now.

"But your brother is one of the best people that I know. And even if I hated the job at first, and I still refuse to bring him coffee, he needed me." It was simple really.

_There was no choice to make._

"Are you in love with him?" Thea wondered. Of all the questions to ask, it _had _to be that one.

Felicity's palm was halfway to her face when Oliver strode into the kitchen loudly. He glanced blandly down at them as if he hadn't been eavesdropping forever. He dropped into the stool across from them and snatched Felicity's spoon out of her hand. She stuck her tongue out at him and was rewarded by a warm smile of affection. "What are we talking about?"

Thea watched the two of them for a moment before grinning widely. "Felicity's awesome sex skills."

Felicity's skin flushed but both she and Thea burst into laughter as Oliver seemed to swallow his tongue. Thea winked at Oliver and placed a kiss on Felicity's cheek. "Thanks, for everything." She whispered in her ear. She dropped down from the stool and squeezed Oliver's shoulder before leaving the kitchen and heading for bed.

Felicity smiled fondly after Thea before turning back to face Oliver. She snickered. "You can stop blushing now. You and I both know that you heard _everything _that was said. And my awesome sex skills were never really mentioned, er, yeah, anyways." Felicity trailed off and shook her head.

Oliver's expression was serious as he regarded her. "So that training ended up sticking, huh?" She nodded. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd-" He blew out a breath and looked away from her. "I'm so used to needing you but I hadn't even thought about how great you'd be with her."

Felicity reached across the counter and placed her hand on top of his. "She's a great kid, Oliver. Well, she's really a woman now. And-" She waited until his eyes met hers. "And I think you should consider telling her everything." She tightened her grip when she saw the panic in his eyes. "Not right now, maybe not tomorrow. But, just consider it?"

She let him think about her words as she moved around the kitchen, cleaning the spoons and throwing out the empty carton. When she was done, she padded over to where he was sitting on the stool and held out her hand. He stood slowly and wrapped his fingers around her own. They left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"You've never told me about your family." He spoke eventually, tone light and free of accusation.

Felicity shrugged. "You never really asked, Oliver."

They stopped outside of his bedroom and he opened the door. His body tensed as he looked into the bedroom he'd grown up in. She stood silently as his eyes twitched between his room and her. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Felicity squeezed his hand and walked over the threshold, pulling him along with her. He closed the door behind him and she watched as he relaxed.

The two of them moved effortlessly about the room, getting ready for bed as if to a dance they're been partnered together for years. She wandered out of the bathroom in one of his t-shirts and climbed under the covers next to him. She placed her glasses on the table beside the bed and turned off the lamp. He waited a moment before reaching out and pulling her against him. She settled her head against his chest, her ear covering his heart and relaxed as his scent surrounded her.

"Would you tell me about him? Your brother?" He mumbled earnestly against her blond curls.

Felicity smiled against his heart. He wanted to know her. Know her in the only ways that he didn't yet.

So she told him.

* * *

_Let it be me_

* * *

**Any thoughts? Thanks for reading.**


End file.
